momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Garasu no Kamen Gekijou "Onna Kaizoku Bianca" Musical Soundtrack
Garasu no Kamen Gekijou "Onna Kaizoku Bianca" Musical Soundtrack (ガラスの仮面劇場「女海賊ビアンカ」 ミュージカル・サウンドトラック) is the soundtrack of the musical, Suzue Miuchi's Glass Mask Theatre - The Tsukikage Troupe's "Female Pirate Bianca" (美内すずえ×ガラスの仮面 劇場 劇団つきかげ「女海賊ビアンカ」), starring Fuuka Yuzuki as Bianca Castagni. The album was available for preorder at the 2014 Osaka performance of the musical. The album was officially released on May 7, 2014. The first nineteen tracks of the album are most likely a live recording of a 2013 performance of the play. In contrast, the last track of the album is a studio recording that is not part of the musical. Details Background and Promotion Information. Track List #Opening (オープニング) 1:49 #Hakuba no Ouji (白馬の王子 - Translation) 2:14 #Seiryakukekkon ~ Gondola wa Yuku (政略結婚〜ゴンドラは行く - Translation) 3:25 #Butoukai (舞踏会 - Translation) 3:02 #Meguriaeta kara... (Act1 Version) (めぐり会えたから…(Act1 バージョン) - Translation) 2:50 #TRAPPOLA ~ Wana (TRAPPOLA〜罠 - Translation) 4:28 #murmure ~ Uwasabanashi (murmure〜噂話 - Translation) 1:00 #Va Via ~ Aisuru ga Yue (Va Via〜愛するがゆえ - Translation) 3:19 #Overture ~ ActII (Overture〜ActII - Translation) 1:34 #Kaizoku-shi (海賊市 - Translation) 1:56 #Quale é un pirata? ~ Kaizoku to wa? (Quale é un pirata?〜海賊とは? - Translation) 1:56 #Hoshi to Kaze to Nami o Tayori ni (星と風と波をたよりに - Translation) 2:45 #Kaizoku no Seikatsu I (海賊の生活I - Translation) 1:23 #Kaizoku no Seikatsu II ~ 7 Nengo (海賊の生活II〜7年後 - Translation) 2:14 #Tsukisenu Omoi ~ Hikari to Kage (尽きせぬ想い〜光と影 - Translation) 1:12 #Spain-gun no Gyakushuu (スペイン軍の逆襲 - Translation) 2:48 #Kako no Bourei (過去の亡霊 - Translation) 2:53 #Meguriaeta kara... (Theme Kyoku) (めぐり会えたから…(テーマ曲) - Translation) 2:28 #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) 1:46 #Arigatou (ありがとう - Translation) ~ Fuuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか) 4:48 Song Information Opening *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Hakuba no Ouji *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Seiryakukekkon ~ Gondola wa Yuku *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Butoukai *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Meguriaeta kara... (Act1 Version) *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) TRAPPOLA ~ Wana *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) murmure ~ Uwasabanashi *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Va Via ~ Aisuru ga Yue *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Overture ~ ActII *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Kaizoku-shi *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Quale é un pirata? ~ Kaizoku to wa? *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Hoshi to Kaze to Nami o Tayori ni *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Kaizoku no Seikatsu I *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Kaizoku no Seikatsu II ~ 7 Nengo *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Tsukisenu Omoi ~ Hikari to Kage *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Spain-gun no Gyakushuu *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Kako no Bourei *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Meguriaeta kara... (Theme Kyoku) *Number-th Single of Group *The musical's theme song. *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Curtain Call *Number-th Single of Group *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Arigatou *Number-th Single of Group *The theme song of Gekidan Tsukikage. *Lyrics: Name (Japanese Name) *Composer: Name (Japanese Name) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Cast *Fuuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか) - Bianca Castagni (ビアンカ・カスターニ) *Masaya Katou (加藤雅也) - Silver (シルバー) -UC *Motohisa Harashima (原嶋元久) - Alberto (アルベルト) *Yuusuke Seto (瀬戸祐介) - Lorenzo (ロレンツオ) *Maya Misato (美郷真也) - Mariella (マリエッラ) *Noriaki Tabuchi (田渕法明) - Julio (ジュリオ) *Kishou Ichiyama (市山貴章) - Capitano Kid (キャプテン・キッド) *Asayoshi Fujiwara (藤原麻由) - Castagni Duca (カスターニ公爵) *Masakazu Nemoto (根本正勝) - Il Ambasciatore di Genova (ジェノバの大使) -UC *Dai Iwasaki (岩崎大) - Vicente (ビセンテ) *Itsumi Oosawa (大沢逸美) - Leonora (レオノーラ伯母) *Hirokazu Takagi (高木裕和) - Barbaros (バルバロス) *Hiroki Okazaki (岡崎大樹) - Woods (ウッズ) *Kyoushirou Takagi (高樹京士郎) - Mahomet (マホメット) *Yuusuke Anazawa (穴沢裕介) - Ari (アリ) Chart Positions and Certification Information Oricon :Weekly Sales: Number :Monthly Reported Sales: Number :Monthly Rank: Number :Yearly Reported Rank: Number :Yearly Reported Sales: Number Billboard Peak Position: Certification The album is certified ... by the RIAJ. Controversy Information Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 *Trivia 3 References External Links *Official Product Page *Official Musical Website (archived) Navigation Category:Momo Other Albums